This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bisphenol A (BPA) is a widely used compound found in plastics and the lining of cans used for food that has been shown to have deleterious effects on offspring of mice when the pregnant dams are exposed to low doses. This project will measure BPA metabolism in non-pregnant and pregnant monkeys and determine if effects on eggs or ovaries are seen in developing offspring in primates as they are in mice. Because the dose used will be similar to current human blood levels of BPA, the results should have direct relevance to human health.